


记一次Newt偷袭Theseus

by shinnfreedom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnfreedom/pseuds/shinnfreedom
Summary: 设定是有过不止一次的关系 但因为Newt的逃避使得关系并没什么大进展（仿佛就是炮友）





	记一次Newt偷袭Theseus

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次就写这么长篇的肉好像没有照顾到内心描写555重点都是下半身（大哭）  
> 我希望是湿哒哒的  
> 若有问题请指出我会吸收改进！  
> OOC是我的我希望他俩百年好合！！

“嗯…嗯……唔”唇舌交缠的水声在宁静的夜异常动听，伴着二人急速的呼吸声，仿佛下一秒就会相融再一起似的。  
“嗯……哈…哈唔嗯…”  
Newt的舌头积极的勾住Theseus的，热情的令哥哥惊喜的不行。Theseus不甘示弱的用舌尖舔过Newt的上颚，酥麻感让弟弟浑身抖了一下。  
“嗯…!”  
Newt报复性的咬了Theseus的下嘴唇，然后含住用舌尖舔过时，他感觉到Theseus放在自己腰侧的手变紧了。Newt为小动作偷笑，继续投入深吻中。  
不知道吻了多久，Theseus感觉到舌头都有些发麻了。下面也难受的不行，一只腿插进Newt双腿之间蹭了蹭。然后手从Newt的腰部上移，覆上Newt抓住自己领带的手，Theseus终于喘了口气：“Newt，我知道都很急，但能不能先去床上…嗯？”末尾的轻笑也暴露了Theseus有些把持不住的事实。  
没办法，弟弟突然把他摁在墙上亲这感觉虽然非常棒但是，接吻只是火上浇油。  
“怎么了，这就不太行了吗…”Newt舔了舔嘴唇上的唾液，抬眼看了眼Theseus，带着水汽的眼里同样急切的渴望不言而喻，让Theseus口干舌燥。  
oh，这小子今天怎么回事？  
Theseus越来越喜欢今天了，平时两人见面不多而且话也很少，多半是弟弟讨厌他作为哥哥的唠叨blahblah（嫌他烦）。然后今天回到家里就被突然袭击，虽然脖子有点痛（他是不是还咬了我的嘴），但收到这份来自弟弟爱的大礼还是让Theseus内心的快乐的要溢出来了。  
他快速地在Newt的嘴上亲了一口，“随你怎么说亲爱的弟弟，我只想赶快尝到你。”然后拉起弟弟的手，把他推进卧室。  
咔哒一声，把门反锁。

 

坐在床边的Newt抑制不住脸上的笑意，两只手慢悠悠的解开自己的背心扣子。相比一进来就拉扯自己领带的哥哥，他好像没受到影响似的。  
“你今天可真让我意外，brother。”Theseus随手把领带丢在床头柜上，解衬衫的扣子。  
“是吗，也许是我们不够了解彼此？”  
“我觉得也是，那更需要加深下彼此的了解，免得我总是用错误的方法对待你。”才让你一次又一次地躲开我。  
“……哈哈。”  
他太久没有得到哥哥的拥抱了，两人见面的时间鲜少，好像不是大事他两就没有理由见面似的，而见鬼的他们都是魔法师！如果真的想见面又怎么会是难事？  
Newt想方设法的躲开Theseus，怕的是沉溺与哥哥不伦的关系之中。他希望哥哥可以过上更正常的生活，而不是和古怪的亲生弟弟纠缠不清。  
就算他真的舍不得哥哥温暖的手、热情的怀抱以及好像要把他烙在灵魂里的亲吻，还有每次缠绵时的耳语。  
（Artemis……）  
啊……他是真的很想念这些。  
走了一小会儿神才发现哥哥的衬衫扣子全部解开了，藏在衬衫后的腹肌若隐若现又让Newt有些晃神。  
那几道疤是新添的吗？  
Newt抿嘴决定不开口问了，毕竟他身上也添了不少。  
“Newt？在想什么？”Theseus朝弟弟走去，还有空走神？好像只有自己急躁的像十几岁的小伙子一样让首席傲罗有些不爽。  
“唔……没什么。”Theseus越来越近让Newt习惯性的往后躲了下，可还是没躲过Theseus的亲吻，温热的唇用力地贴在他的额头，让Newt一霎间从脖子红到整张脸。明明是深吻的始作俑者，却被一个纯洁的吻烧红了身子。Theseus不放过Newt的任何一个小细节，紧紧的盯住他，过热的视线使他的雀斑也因害羞变深了。  
（他记得上次是他舔了雀斑后Newt才开始脸红的。）  
Theseus始终不完全了解弟弟，从Newt出生起就是。Newt的多面性让Theseus沉迷于此，他乐于看见不同情况不同反应的Newt。当然他更希望Newt都是属于他的。  
Theseus摸着Newt的大腿，轻柔又有频率的感受弟弟的轻颤，接着跪在Newt面前脱下了他的裤子并丢在地上。现在Newt的全身只有一件衬衫了。  
“我想我们有足够的时间来知道你到底在想什么。”  
Newt看着眼神逐渐深沉的哥哥，不自觉地吞咽了一下。

 

Theseus掰开夹紧的双腿，摸到了挺起的小家伙，它的表现可比主人诚实多了。  
“啊……那里……”  
Theseus用手慢慢上下撸动，带着茧的指腹多次扫过龟头时让Newt不受控地颤抖起来，腰腹的酥麻让Newt想往后躺倒在床上享受服务。但是他想好好看看Theseus，所以用手撑在床上，在每次颤动时紧紧抓住床单。  
“你知道Newt，有时候我真的希望你一直在我身边。”Theseus没有停下手中的活儿，站起身贴近Newt的耳边轻声说小小的诉求。  
“可是我并不想呆在办公室里……”哦该死，Newt差点被哥哥低沉地耳语弄到泄出来，他有些脱力，只好抬起一条胳膊搭在Theseus的脖子上，顺便可以好好闻一闻许久未见的哥哥的味道。  
“当然不是魔法部，我的意思是我们可以经常见面……而不是像现在这样……”是啊，这算什么，想见弟弟想的快要死掉但是弟弟只会偶尔出现在他面前。而且还抗拒他的拥抱！（天哪可我只想抱抱你）两人除了做爱，几乎没交集（当然有时候他要处理弟弟惹出来的烂摊子，以及魔法部那些破事儿）。

“嗯……可我很忙……我还需要照顾那些小家伙们…啊啊…”Newt的手抓住了Theseus的头发使他俩贴得更近，然后好像在表达歉意似的亲上Theseus的脸。  
Theseus虽然早就知道那些神奇动物比他这个当哥的不知道重要了多少倍，但在这种紧要关头听当事人这么说还是让他有些小受伤。一个小小的亲吻可收买不了scamander家的大儿子。他故意的使了点儿劲在根部，害得Newt一个后仰差点倒在床上。  
“坏心眼儿……”Newt瞪了他一眼，得逞的Theseus讨好般的贴近弟弟，索取一个深吻。  
“唔…唔嗯…”  
许是感觉到了弟弟快到临界点，Theseus的动作加速力气也大了些，“…嗯嗯……哈啊……啊Theseus……我快…嗯…”太久没有体验到快乐的Newt不得不用左手捂住半张脸期许自己的声音可以小点声，但哥哥的手实在是太舒服了。紧紧抓住床单的右手指关节微微泛白，如果不是一只眼睛偷瞟到被自己喘息声刺激到皱起眉头的Theseus有多么性感，他一定要松开手倒在床上了。  
“哈啊……哈……嗯……！”在Theseus的大拇指划过马眼的一霎，浓稠的白浊射出沾满了Theseus的手，还有些许溅到了Newt的小腹上。  
此时的Newt像是被抽干了力气一样向后倒去，释放完的舒爽让他掩饰不住地偷笑。哥哥还是那样，完美的服侍。Theseus看着自己可爱的弟弟，也跟着笑起来。然后抬起Newt的腿，用沾满了液体的手摸向后面濡湿的穴口。  
“放松。”  
在Theseus的一根手指插入时Newt不自觉地向后挪了一下，然后Newt拉着Theseus的衬衫领让他上床来，脱下自己的衬衫以全裸的姿势靠在枕头上，眼角带笑。月光照在弟弟的身上，把Newt本就白的肌肤映衬得有了光辉似的。而且不止是脸上，Newt的右肩肩头和肩胛骨靠下的地方也有些许雀斑似的胎记。  
哦……梅林在上，他的Artemis真的太美了……等等，右胳膊上的是新伤？上次见面的时候还没有…  
Theseus眼神变地有些阴暗，在他不知道的时候他又全世界乱跑，然后面对他不知道的危险……算了，至少现在他是属于我的。

Theseus修长的手指带着湿湿的精液在后穴里轻轻搅动，在修剪圆滑的指甲划过穴肉时紧紧的吸住他的手指，甚至还吐出了更多的水儿方便他进的更深。刚射完精软塌塌的阴茎又再一次挺起，臀缝下的床单已经湿了一大片，对Theseus来说是弟弟的无声夸奖。至少这里比弟弟更欢迎他的到来，Theseus已经想到了待会儿插进去会是多么舒服了。  
“嗯…哈啊……”Newt搂着Theseus的脖子，轻咬下唇发出闷闷的哼唧声，很小声但是对太久没“进食”的Theseus来说是很好的助兴剂。Theseus还根据纽特抓他头发的轻重感知他希望的力度并作出调整，好引出更多的呻吟。并继续在Newt肩膀上的雀斑留下细碎的舔吻。  
“舒服吗，Newt…”  
“咕啾咕啾”的色情水声让Newt羞赧到撇过头不敢看Theseus，更别提回答这种问题了。Theseus知道每次在床事上弟弟总是保守些的，他没有再问而是用那只空闲的手抚摸Newt的腰际，再往上停留在粉色的乳尖附近，用拇指轻柔划过引起娇喘轻颤后一路往上扶着Newt的脸让他面向自己。看到纽特抿起的唇，Theseus舔了下嘴唇然后盖上去。轻如羽毛一般的吻让Newt稍微有些放松，Theseus张开嘴伸出舌头舔过Newt的齿缝，接着巨细无遗的在Newt口腔内的每个角落留下痕迹。  
“嗯啊……可以了，Theseus……"进来吧，Newt把头抵在在Theseus的肩膀上，身子止不住的颤抖。哥哥故意的反复戳那敏感点，接吻时Newt就感觉后面一直不停地流水，他要融化了。  
Newt的敏感点很浅，很容易就被Theseus指奸到高潮。加上太久没有做爱，Newt敏感的不行，但也希望能完整的感受到Theseus。  
“好的，我的Artemis…”Theseus抽出手，手指上还停留着热度。他拉开裤链，粗长的阴茎精神抖擞地翘起让纽特期待大家伙插进来时的舒爽，又不好意思表现得太过露骨（梅林知道今天是谁给了他那么大的胆子偷袭Theseus，他对此有些后悔）。察觉到纽特小心思的Theseus嘴角扬起笑容，他该庆幸scamander家的哥哥从没有让弟弟失望过吗，他乐于在各种方面让弟弟感到骄傲。  
Theseus让Newt往下躺了点儿，找了个枕头垫在Newt的腰部，接着打开Newt的双腿俯下身准备插入。“啊！嗯啊~……Theseus……衬衫脱掉……”Newt拿开遮脸的手，在前端顶进来的时候突然说道。Theseus没有停止下身的缓慢进入，他贴近Newt的脸吻了一下后说：“那你帮我脱吧，Newt。”Newt全身心的注意力都集中在后面，听到Theseus说这话不禁：“什……啊嗯别这样顶……”但手还是听话的摸到Theseus的衬衫领口往下扒。  
Theseus在情事中总是占据主导的，Newt只能跟着Theseus的节奏，从那根阴茎插进后穴之后Newt仿佛连思考能力被剥夺、理智被压下，双腿夹住Theseus的腰，肉体记忆一瞬间涌起，那么热……那么凶……  
“哈…哈啊……唔……Theseus…”Newt全身心都投入在这场情欲风暴里，脸上的红晕带着耳朵也发红发热。说好的脱衬衫也没法好好脱下只褪到手臂，嘴唇轻微张开但只会吐出表示舒服的单词和呼喊他的名字。Theseus喜欢看见一向寡言羞赧的Newt被自己染上情欲的颜色，做爱时的Newt性感极了，纯情后那独一无二的热情只展现给他一个人看。Theseus的虚荣心总在此刻膨胀至极。  
“Newt…嗯…”  
Theseus一下一下地挺腰，后穴随着主人一下松一下紧地吸紧柱身差点让他舒服到内射。哦，他真是爱死Newt了。Newt两只手攀住Theseus的胳膊好像他是唯一的支撑，Theseus啄吻着他脸上的雀斑让他们变得更烫，Newt感觉自己快要烧起来了。前端不停地流出透明的液体滴在肚子上，可他连伸手抚慰的机会都没有，只好求助Theseus：“Theseus……帮我，摸摸那儿……”他的好哥哥当然乐意帮助他，Theseus减缓抽插的速度，大手覆上Newt挺立的阴茎轻柔撸动。前后都被照顾到位的Newt意识都被抽走，绿眼睛里写满了欲望。  
“啊啊…嗯…哈啊…”  
肉体交合的声音是最催情的背景乐，伴随着两人的喘息、呻吟，Theseus的抽插没有节奏，几乎是一下一下地撞进去，Newt想抓住些什么分摊快感带来的刺激，但刚抓床单没多久就会被酥麻地感觉爽到松手，然后握成拳，摊开时还能看到掌心留下的小月牙。他感觉自己是艘小船，要被名为Theseus的巨浪吞噬了。  
细心的Theseus知道Newt即将迎来第二次高潮，他低下头从锁骨落下亲吻、啃咬了一个牙印后下移是突起的乳尖，含进嘴里吸允、舔弄致Newt不自觉地用力的夹了他一下。Theseus也快把持不住了，放开了Newt的乳尖抬起身，两只手钳住了Newt的腰部使劲的顶撞了起来。  
“啊…Theseus…哈啊……哥哥…哥哥…”  
Newt也快到顶了，他咬紧牙关不让自己喊得太大声，两只胳膊圈住Theseus的脖子。Theseus听见Newt最后喊出的称呼也忘情的表白出声：“啊哈……我的Artemis!…我爱你！嗯…”最后抽插了几次射在了Newt体内，Newt也跟着射出精液，还有些沾到了胸口上。  
“哈啊……”大汗淋漓的两人相拥着一起倒在了床上，看着对方的脸喘息。

 

“所以到最后你都没脱衬衫。”摸了摸自己还在热的脸，Newt回想起刚刚自己失神喊出了哥哥，怕被提起只好岔开话题。Theseus把意图拉开距离的Newt捞进怀里，亲吻他的发顶，“亲爱的Newt，我想让你知道不管什么身份我都会一如既往的爱你，你不必有心理负担。”  
……啊，又被他拉回去了。小心思被哥哥猜的一干二净，Newt只好露出一个干笑，回吻上去。  
“那现在你觉得我们了解的够多了吗。”  
“嗯……可能还差一点儿……你能告诉我这些疤又是怎么来的吗？”  
“哦，这是……这可是个来自乌克兰铁腹龙的长故事了。”

END


End file.
